


Sleepless Nights and Babies

by smolwoongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Keonhee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Lee Seoho, Slice of Life, its soft, keonhee is whipped, like really soft, pregnant seoho, seoho is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwoongie/pseuds/smolwoongie
Summary: Seoho has been having a tough time sleeping, with his baby always moving and kicking and making him stay awake during the night. Luckily, Keonhee is with him.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Sleepless Nights and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im really soft for seohee and love them sm i couldn't help but write a fic about them :D  
> i hope you enjoy and like it as much as i do <3
> 
> also english is not my first language so im sorry for any typos and mistakes

Seoho wakes up for the fifth time in the night and sighs, shifting again in the bed and trying to find a comfortable position. He feels his baby kicking and his hand instinctively goes to his belly, slowly rubbing the spot as he smiles; it's nice to feel his son moving, and he still remembers the excitement of the first time he experienced that sensation. Though Seoho really wishes his baby didn't do that in the middle of the night, when he's trying to rest. 

This is something that has been happening a lot now that he's in the seventh month of his pregnancy, but Seoho is still not used to waking up feeling uncomfortable in the middle of the night with his baby moving and kicking, not letting him sleep. He shifts again, slowly as he doesn't want to wake his husband with the motion, but it's in vain as he soon hears the man speaking.

— Honey? — Keonhee's voice is low and deep from sleep, and Seoho pouts when he notices he failed in not disturbing the other. That's also something that happens often, when Seoho wakes up at ungodly hours; Keonhee wakes up, no matter how silent Seoho tries to be, and stays awake with him until he's asleep again.

— Hi — Seoho looks at Keonhee, his hand still gently moving against his belly as the alpha turns on the nightstand lamp, before turning back to him, observing Seoho.

— Is everything alright? — he asks, worry present in his voice, and Seoho nods.

— The baby is kicking — Seoho says, explaining, and Keonhee understands right away. He knows the omega has been having a hard time sleeping recently. — I can't find a good position to sleep.

Keonhee honestly hates the fact that he can't do much to help his husband when things like this happen besides just staying with him, so he always tries his best to make sure Seoho is feeling alright. 

— Come here. — Keonhee sits up, helping Seoho do the same and letting the omega rest against him, laying his head on Keonhee's chest. He slides his hands inside Seoho's sweatshirt and gently touches Seoho's sides, caressing it, before touching his belly, humming a soft tune. He feels their son kicking against his palm, stopping his hand there and brushing his thumb on the smooth skin. — Shh, you should let your daddy sleep, baby. 

Seoho chuckles, smiling at how sweet Keonhee is, and turning slightly to kiss his cheek, enjoying the touch on his belly, and nuzzling against Keonhee's neck to smell his scent. He isn't the most fond of physical contact, but Keonhee has always been his exception, especially after their marriage, and now that he's pregnant Seoho just feels like he needs the contact even more.

— I don't think he wants me to sleep. — the omega says, his voice muffled by Keonhee's neck as he breathes the alpha's scent; the wet grass smell always makes him feel better.

— Mm… — Keonhee murmurs, burying his nose on Seoho's hair and inhaling the strawberry fragrance of his shampoo, that matches with his scent. — How are you feeling?

— Better, sitting like this is more comfortable than laying down. — he says softly, and feels the baby moving again — He's really active today though. 

— Do you think walking a bit would help? — Keonhee is still caressing Seoho's belly, knowing that his husband likes the contact, and also hoping that it can help to settle their baby down. — I've read it works for some people.

— I don't know, but we can try. — Seoho kisses on the alpha's neck before pulling away, whining when Keonhee takes his hands off of him.

Keonhee hums, carefully leaving the bed with the other and holding his hand, making their way out of the bedroom and going to their backdoor, which gives access to the backyard. The cold breeze gently blows their hair as they walk, making Seoho giggle and snuggle on Keonhee, side hugging him. Keonhee just smiles, kissing Seoho's cheek. It's soft, just a small demonstration of all his love and affection for the omega, but he learned with Seoho that those small gestures means a lot, showing just how much he means to him.

They walk a little in the backyard, enjoying the moonlight and looking at the sky, at the shiny stars above them. Keonhee puts one of his hands on Seoho's waist, turning him slightly to kiss him on the lips.

— Let's go sit down — he says when they part the kiss, caressing the omega's cheek with his thumb.

— No, I'm fine like this — Seoho murmurs, burying his face on his husband's neck.

— It's not good for you to stand for too long. You can sit on my lap, the way you like it. What do you say? — at this, Seoho looks up at him and seems to think for a moment before nodding, letting go of Keonhee and walking with him to the set of armchairs in their backyard, both making themselves comfortable, Seoho on Keonhee's lap as promised. — Are you okay, honey? — Keonhee asks, his hands resting on Seoho's belly.

— I'm fine, it's comfy here. — Seoho's voice is soft, almost a whisper, and he sounds a little sleepy. — And he finally stopped kicking.

— That's good — Keonhee smiles, relieved their short walk helped and his partner feels better. — Now, you should relax. 

— Mm, okay — he giggles, laying his head on Keonhee's shoulder. The alpha can feel Seoho's breath on his neck, the warmth of it hitting the exposed skin; the sensation is ticklish at first, making him smile, but he soon gets used to it, letting Seoho get comfortable and hugging him closer.

Keonhee kisses Seoho's forehead, and notices when the omega closes his eyes, smiling softly before starting to sing, choosing a song that almost sounds like a lullaby, hoping it can help his partner relax and sleep.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, lulled by Keonhee's sweet voice and his calming scent, finally being able to rest properly that night. The younger smiles when he notices it, carefully fixing his husband's position in his arms before he can get up, carrying Seoho back to their room. It's difficult to close and lock the door while holding his pregnant husband in his arms, but he manages to do the task.

— Keon… — Seoho mumbles in his sleep, as Keonhee puts him on the bed — Baby… I love… you

— I love you too, honey. — he murmurs, lovely, lying beside him and kissing Seoho's forehead, carefully to not wake him — Our little one loves you too, but now we should sleep.

Seoho mumbles something again, turning to the other and snuggling up to him, and Keonhee just watches him for a moment, admiring just how beautiful his husband is. Keonhee looks at his lips, plump and slightly parted, his soft cheeks, his small, cute eyes, his hair gently adorning his face. He can't help but smile

Keonhee feels his chest warm, thinking about how much things have changed since they first met, years ago. Keonhee was way more shy back then, and Seoho was a little more introverted, but they still got along well, having the same group of friends. It took some time for Keonhee to finally gather up his courage and ask Seoho out on a date, the first of many that brought them to where they are today: married, mated, expecting their first child, their son. 

Keonhee looks at Seoho's belly with love in his eyes, lowering himself and leaving a soft kiss there before covering both Seoho and himself with a blanket. 

— I love you so much, Lee Seoho. — he whispers, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

< ♡ >

Seoho feels something on his cheek. It's warm, and makes a small pressure before it's gone. Then he feels it again, and finally identifies it as Keonhee's lips. 

— Mm… — Seoho smiles, and Keonhee keeps kissing him. On his cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, and then on his lips. The omega chuckles, opening his eyes.

— Good morning, sleepy beauty — Keonhee says, happily, a big smile on his face.

— Good morning, love. — he says, sitting up — What time is it?

— It's around nine, you seemed tired and was so cute sleeping that I didn't want to wake you earlier. — Keonhee explains, receiving a pout from Seoho; he kisses it — Are you hungry? — Keonhee asks him, and Seoho nods — Mm I imagined, so I made this.

The alpha turns to the nightstand, picking up a tray with fruits, pancakes, bread, jam and orange juice.

— Keon… — Seoho glances from the tray back to his husband, and he looks so cute that Keonhee needs to hold himself to not just keep kissing him forever — Have I told you before you're the sweetest human ever?

— I think so — he laughs

— Then let me tell you again: you're the sweetest human ever — Seoho laughs, seeing Keonhee blush, and then he feels a kick on his belly. — Uh 

— Hey, you okay honey? — Keonhee frowns, clearly worried.

— Yeah, I'm fine. Seems like someone else is awake too. — he laughs, quietly.

— Good Morning, little one — Keonhee puts the tray on the bed, coming closer to Seoho to caress his belly, slowly moving his hand on the warm skin. — Honey, let's eat

Seoho smiles again, nodding as Keonhee moves to sit properly by his side. He feels happy, and he never felt so loved before. He likes the way his husband always takes care of him, the way he always does his best to assure he's fine, and he's glad Keonhee is in his life. Seoho just loves Keonhee so much, and he loves their baby, too. He doesn't mind some sleepless nights, in the end, if he's with the ones he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter if you wanna chat! im @woongiei :)


End file.
